Terror Bird
The Terror Birds, possibly Titanis or Phorusracos, were a group of large carnivorous birds from the Paleocene and Pleistocene. They have come through anomalies on three different occasions in the last 80 years, twice encountering the ARC team. Facts Terror Birds lived in South America but migrated to North America when a seamound created a land bridge. Titanis and Phorusracos stood around 10 feet tall and most probably hunted Hipparion (a primitive species of Horse) and other larger herbivourous mammals such as Macrauchenia and Toxodon. Despite there being several Titanis featured in Primeval, in reality it was most likely a solitary hunter but Phorusracos was most likely a pack hunter but was less robust than Titanis. When Titanis was first found in the Pleistocene Coastal Planes in Florida it was scientifically presumed that Titanis made it to the end of the Pleistocene 15,000-10,000 years ago, and afterwards meeting its extinction at the hands of man, but subsequent dating in its few bones or the rock formation suggests it died during the early Pleistocene 2 million years ago, though it's possible that Titanis made it into the late Pleistocene for only a few bones of just two of these animals were found while Phorusracos was found in South America in the Miocene beds in Patagonia. In Primeval Episode 3.6 A flock of Titanis come through to the present twice, both times through the same, recurring anomaly. The original incursion occurred in 1938, and is documented in the diaries of the scientist John Mortimer, who would later be killed by the birds. The birds then disappeared under unknown circumstances. During the second appearance of the anomaly, the birds once again came through, and attacked Danny Quinn, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Sarah Page. Three were killed, before the rest of the flock were eventually drawn back through the anomaly. They are seen killing only one person, but they could have killed a lot more: John Mortimer was killed by the bird, and the birds could have killed all of his friends, so the number of kills for the Titanis varies from three to six. Episode 4.7 A species of Terror Bird appears in Episode 4.7, kills and drags a prison tourist through a Satellite Anomaly. The Animal and its prey went back through the Satellite Anomaly and re-appeared at the other end of the prison. The animal eats its prey and is presumed to have re-entered another satellite. Meanwhile the ARC team have arrived and locked the Anomaly. However due to the Sateillite Anomaly, each time a Sateillite Anomaly opens it unlocks the orginal Anomaly. The Terror Bird, traveling through a Sateillite returns through the orignal Anomaly and arrives right in front of Connor, Abby and Becker. The three began firing rapidly at the bird, scaring it back through the Anomaly. The group then split up, Connor staying at the Anomaly site while Abby and Becker look for any more birds. Later while searching for any more creatures, Becker and Abby come across a Satellite Anomaly. After contacting the ARC, Abby and Becker are left wondering why the Anomaly Detection Device didn't pick it up. They dont have long to wonder though when the same Terror Bird runs out of the Anomaly. The two lock the creature in the room with the Anomaly, where it goes back through. Connor meanwhile is still trying to lock the Anomaly, which keeps unlocking. Soon Abby and Becker arrive back at the seen, where they tell Connor of the new Anomaly. The three dont have long to wonder, as yet again the same Terror Bird has just entered the room. The Bird ignores the team and travels through the orginal Anomaly (getting sent to another area of the prison). This time Abby recognises the Terror Bird by the scar across its face. Suddenly the Anomaly begins the shake as something emerges from it. Matt (who has just arrived) fires at the creature, not realising that the creature is actually Danny Quinn who has finally returned from the Pliocene after a year. Later in the Episode, while searching for Patrick in the main room of the prison, a Terror Bird emerges from a Sateillite Anomaly and runs into the dungeon. Connor and Abby take chase after the creature. Once in the dungeon the two re-unite with Danny Quinn, who has found the bird. The bird is slowly stalking around the dungeon. Not seeing the creature, Abby is attacked. She survives and stands just in time to see Danny beat the bird back through a Satellite with Molly. Matt meanwhile encounters another bird and shoots it down. The bird is then locked away in a storage cupboard. Much later, Patrick has returned to the Prison with Emily held captive. He unlocks the Pliocence Anomaly and the storage cupboard. He leaves through the Anomaly and leaves Emily to get eaten. Emily is able to beat the Terror Bird unconsicous with Molly and is returned through the Anomaly. Trivia *The Titanis seems to have a similar plumage of the Terror birds featured in film 10,000 BC. *Phorusracids such as Phorusracos had a much longer neck in reality, so the terror birds in episode 3.6 were most likely Titanis but the terror birds in episode 4.7 had a slighter longer neck than the ones in episode 3.6 and were most likely Phorusracos. *Along with the Camouflage Beast, Giganotosaurus, Pristichampsus and the Future Fungus, it made a cameo in Episode 4.1 as a flashback. *The Titanis appear in creaturedepository.com site in Episode 4.2 *Titanis is the 1st animal to have been naturaly encountered twice during a anomaly incursion, as Smilodon, Arthropleura, and Dromaeosaurus were encountered in Leek's Animal Prison and the Future Predator was encountered in its own time, and the Kaprosuchus and Anurognathus reappear in 5.5 with a Tyrannosaurus Rex. *The Terror Birds shown in Series 3 and 4 have a slight major change, the bird's colour has changed and the ones in episode 4.7 had a slighter longer neck than the ones in episode 3.6. At first it was considered these two species where different but that was slightly dismissed when Abby referred to it constantly as a 'Terror Bird' (although this is probably because any giant, carnivorous, prehistoric bird could be called a Terror Bird) . It was then thought that the birds from Series 3 and 4 where simply different sex. *It could also be that they are from different time periods to the ones in series 3. *When Danny calls it "Big Bird", it is a possible reference to Big Bird off Sesame Street. *This, along with Dracorex, is the only creature from Series 3 that appear in Series 4 (if you discount the Raptor and Rex, which appeared in Series 3 but were introduced in earlier series). *It is possible that the Terror Bird in episode 3.6 is a Titanis while the one in episode 4.7 is a Phorusrhacos. *This is the 2nd animal to be beheaded 1st was the male Dromaeosaurus that was killed by a closing anomaly A Terror Bird in 3.6 was decapitated by debris of a car Errors *On the Primeval site, it is said that the Titanis' home period is "Miocene and Cenozoic ". The Titanis was only native to the Pliocene, the epoch after the Miocene, to the Pleistocene although if the terror bird in Episode 4.7 is a phorusracos, then there is nothing wrong as Phorusracos lived in the miocene epoch . Also, the Cenozoic is mentioned as if it is an epoch, it is most likely supposed to be the Pliocene-Pleistocene epoches or Quaternary(the period where the pilocene? and pleistocene epoches belong to). *The Primeval website refered the Terror Bird as "Terror." Gallery Titanis' And Danny.jpg|The Terror Birds chase the car images-4.jpeg|The Terror Birds chase the team Titanis promo.jpg|A Terror Bird promo image Terrorbird.jpg|Titanis In Series 4 Bigblackbig.png|The Terror Bird in the Prison TerrorBird Series4.png|The Terror Bird behind the sheets Episode3.6 36.jpg|The Terror Bird goes after Danny The Birds attack .jpeg|The Birds attack Danny Episode4.7 17.jpg|The Terror Bird emerges from the anomaly Episode4.7 25.jpg|The Terror Bird stalks Abby Terrorbird1.jpg|Terror Bird emerges from the Anomaly Terrorbird2.jpg|Terror Bird attacks the team Terrorbird3.jpg|Terror Bird runs through the Prison Terrorbird4.jpg|Terror Bird squaks in the Prison Terrorbird5.jpg|Terror Bird running around in the Prison Terrorbird6.jpg|Terror Bird behind the sheets Terrorbird7.jpg|Terror Bird about to attack Abby Terrorbird8.jpg|Terror Bird is distracted by Danny Terrorbird9.jpg|Danny hits the bird with his stick, Molly Terrorbird10.jpg|Terror Bird attacks Emily Terrorbird11.jpg|Terror Bird knocked out by Emily Terrorbird12.jpg|The Terror Bird goes after Emily Terror Birds.jpg 800px-Episode3_6_44.jpg 800px-Episode3 6 26.jpg 809px-Episode3.6_43.jpg 809px-Episode3.6_44.jpg 810px-Episode3.6_26.jpg 813px-Episode3.6_28.jpg 814px-Episode3.6_32.jpg 814px-Episode3.6_33.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Birds Category:Pleistocene creatures Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Dinosaurs